It's Complicated
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Gokudera is the only one who can turn Yamamoto into a monster. And in the aftermath of the bloodshed, Gokudera will kiss the lips and the bloodstained hands of the man who has killed for him as a silent thank you, and as a silent apology for such a fate.


**Title**: It's Complicated

**Author**: HYCO

**Beta**: Dezzi

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was normally a good guy- kind and gentlemanly with his ever-present 100 kilowatt smile.<p>

There was, however, one thing that could turn this Doctor Jekyll into Mr. Hyde - one thing that could change this normally kind soul into a ruthless, merciless killer.

_Gokudera._

Gokudera with his pride and willfulness and way of not expressing his true feelings and pretending to be tough. Gokudera, with his chaste kisses and roundabout way of saying I love you, turned Yamamoto's once pure love into something twisted, scary and overpowering.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera was captured?" Yamamoto demanded. Tsuna had gathered the guardians into his office earlier and told them of a mission that went awry.<p>

"It was supposed to be a simple negotiation with a family that wanted to ally with us," Tsuna explained to them. "They set up an ambush and captured Gokudera. The family that did this said that if we try to attack them, they would kill Gokudera. They took away his weapons when they got him unconscious."

"So our mission now is to rescue the octopus head, right?" Ryohei said, determination to rescue their friend evident in his eyes.

"Yes," Tsuna replied. "But you must be discreet. If you are discovered that you are trying to rescue Gokudera before you get him back, they may decide not to use him as a bargaining chip and just kill-"

"I'll do it myself," Yamamoto cut in. "If you send in all of us, the risk of being discovered is greater than if I go alone. Just give me any information you have, Boss, and I'll rescue Dera."

"Yamamoto, sending you in alone is too risky," Tsuna protested. He knew, however, that his words were useless on deaf ears. "At least go with a partner."

"No need," Yamamoto said softly. "I'll be _more_than enough."

Yamamoto walked silently to the door, the air around him dropping with every step he took. He turned his head back to his fellow guardians and gave them a look that brought chills to even Hibari. "I'll be back soon."

The door shut with a resounding 'click' and several guardians let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Tsuna took one look at the door, his mouth tense. He had forgotten how powerful Yamamoto truly was- especially when it came to Gokudera. He didn't worry about Yamamoto getting injured; he knew the rain guardian was fully capable of rescuing Gokudera - getting revenge for the Family, even. He just worried about his friend's mental state of mind and the extreme changes Yamamoto sometimes went through.

It couldn't be healthy.

But he just sighed and decided not to butt in. This was too complicated for him to interfere with. This was a matter between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto quickly made his way around the building. Tsuna had given him directions to where Gokudera would have last been in-where the negotiations had taken place. So far, he wasn't discovered by the enemy, and the few patrolling people Yamamoto chanced upon were quickly disposed of even before they realized someone was with them.<p>

After searching for a bit and trusting his gut to help him reach Gokudera, he found a small, dimly lit passageway that had way too many guards to hold anyone else but a Vongola guardian.

'_Gokudera_,' Yamamoto thought, gripping his sword tightly. '_Almost there_.'

A sudden noise within the hallway made the rain guardian duck behind the wall. He noticed four men come out, talking among themselves, their clothes stained with splashes of blood. The sight of them made Yamamoto's eyes see red.

"You have to admire him though," one said. "Despite all we did, he still didn't talk."

"That's nothing to admire, Ryo," said a taller one. "His stubbornness is only annoying. Did you forget why we took such a gamble to capture him? We need information!"

"I told you what we were doing wasn't enough," said another. "I should've done more than punch him."

"Your punch is plenty enough, though," the last commented. "You even wore the knuckles that had blunt spikes on them. I'd be surprised if he didn't have internal bleeding from what you did to him."

"Seems like it wasn't enough," he replied.

"Well, you'll have your chance to do more tomorrow," the taller one said with a smirk. "Can't do much now since he's unconscious."

That was the last straw. Yamamoto swiftly moved from his hiding spot, and in one clean stroke, sliced off the hands of the man who dared touch Gokudera and was so proud of it.

"Aaaargh!" he screamed, writhing in agony as the blunt stumps at the end of his arms bled profusely.

His friends were quicker to react. They, and the other guards, reached for their weapons, but only in vain. Yamamoto wasted no time slicing through them all.

Bullets flew and metal clashed as Yamamoto fought his way through the crowded hallway, his steely face holding no emotion other than that of pure rage. Halfway into the hallway, Yamamoto felt as though he were battling forever. The constant amount of people who tried to attack him were more annoying than anything else. He was so close. So close to seeing Gokudera again. So close to rescuing his beloved and going back home.

But these scum kept getting in his way! More and more his anger grew, and more and more did Yamamoto become ruthless. His strokes were both swift and sadistic, often not fully killing them but leaving them in such an agonizing state they wished they were dead. Soon, the only one left standing was Yamamoto, the rest reduced to pieces or screaming things on the floor.

Happily, Yamamoto walked down the hallway to search for Gokudera. It wasn't hard. There was only one room with a light on. He forced open the door and there, bloody and tired looking, was Gokudera. Yamamoto felt anger bubble up inside him at the state Gokudera was in, but satisfying his bloodlust would have to come second. Gokudera was more important right now.

He walked to where the storm guardian was tied and cut free the ropes. He gathered the smaller man in an embrace and placed a soft kiss on Gokudera's lips.

"Wake up now, my love," Yamamoto said with a smile. Gokudera would no doubt hit him and shout obscenities at him if he were conscious for saying that. But he wasn't, so Yamamoto could say whatever his mushy heart wanted to call Gokudera.

He patted the storm guardian on the cheek and whispered softly to wake up. "It's okay now, Dera," he said lovingly. "I got you."

Gokudera stirred after a bit and opened his tired eyes. He gave a soft smile at seeing Yamamoto's 100 kilowatt smile beaming at him, but that as quickly passed as it appeared. "What happened?" Gokudera asked, his voice hoarse from having his neck choked.

"I rescued you!" Yamamoto said happily.

"By yourself?" Gokudera asked, to which Yamamoto nodded.

"Cuz I'm all you need, Dera," Yamamoto answered simply. A light of possessiveness flashed in his eyes and made the storm guardian shudder and look away from the sight. "Let's go back to the base now, huh?"

Gokudera could only nod and allow Yamamoto to help support his abused body.

What he saw outside the room, however, made him fall despite Yamamoto holding him.

"W-what happened here?" he stammered, horrified at the amount of blood and bodies that littered the pathway. The sounds of screams and pain and tears were soft, but still present.

"You...did this?" Gokudera whispered in a scared kind of awe. He looked up from where he had fallen to see Yamamoto looking at him with a strange look on his face. A look of unquenched bloodlust, of pacified rage, of satisfaction over his actions. "You killed them all?"

"They were hurting you, Dera," Yamamoto said calmly as if he were explaining it to a small child. "I had to save you."

"Y-yes," he stammered, shaking a bit. In all honesty, Yamamoto was beginning to scare him. The rain guardian was never this calm, this neutral, this fake. Not with him. Yamamoto was warm and loving and kind, not this. "Thank you for rescuing me, baseball freak."

"No problem, Dera," Yamamoto laughed, his eyes still holding the cold, chilly, burning hatred for the people he just killed. "Anything for you!"

Gokudera knew very well how true this statement was. Yamamoto would do anything for him. The cold bodies scattered around them was proof enough. Gokudera also knew that this twisted devotion to do absolutely anything for him was his fault. This was Yamamoto's way of showing a kind of love Gokudera would respond to. Ordinary sweet whispers and gentle caresses would not make Gokudera admit his feelings for the swordsman- no matter how much the bomber actually loved the taller man. The storm guardian was too proud.

Yamamoto understood and changed himself and changed his love, because he knew driving Gokudera into a corner would be the only way. He knew, and he was willing to do it. He was willing to do it, because it was for Gokudera.

Because of Gokudera, Yamamoto turned into a monster; and because Gokudera cpuld not throw away his pride and give Yamamoto more security in their relationship, all he could do was say thank you and apologize to the swordsman who was slowly breaking for him.

Gokudera stood and walked to where Yamamoto was casually scanning the hacked up bodies. He placed his hands in his lover's and leaned in to kiss the taller man softly.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto. I'm so sorry. I'm _sorry_," Gokudera said quietly, holding the bloodstained hands to his face. He then laced his fingers with Yamamoto's and pulled the swordsman closer to him, trying to find comfort and warmth within his lover's embrace. He buried his head into Yamamoto's chest and let a few tears trail down his cheeks, unseen. He was still scared of Yamamoto, but he couldn't run away. He couldn't leave Yamamoto, especially when he was like this. Yamamoto needed him right now, so he'd be there for his lover.

Gokudera knew what he needed to do to return Yamamoto to normal, and Gokudera was okay with revealing himself like this. All right with baring his heart and vulnerability to the man before him, because tomorrow that man will disappear and once again be locked within the heart of the swordsman.

Tomorrow, that monster will retreat into the dark recesses of Yamamoto's twisted love for Gokudera. Hiding. Waiting. Until Gokudera's fear fades away. Until Gokudera forgets that a monster made for him, ready to come out and destroy anyone who dares hurt his beloved, is there.

Until Gokudera forgets this dark side of Yamamoto and all he'll know is the warm, loving, sweet, kind and gentlemanly Yamamoto with the 100 kilowatt smile.

_Until all Gokudera remembers is the Yamamoto that Yamamoto wants him to remember._

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An**: This was more of a result of procrastination than anything else. :P Diverted three hours away from my studying boring book text. Anyway, this is quite different from my usual style. I was inspired by someone else's fanfic (I forgot who) and thus was created!

Btw, my laptop crashed and all my unfinished chapters to my pre-existing stories were deleted...yeah. :/


End file.
